


A Price For Peace

by TommieGremory



Category: A Price For Peace, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Military, Multi, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommieGremory/pseuds/TommieGremory
Summary: Two siblings running away from the new regime that has taken over their kingdom.





	A Price For Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter release of my original story so please read it and let me know what you think of it.

The kingdom of Alvaron has now been taken over by the military force after a coup d'etat against the Emperor. All the royal family were slaughtered in the process except the prince and princess who were spared by one of the soldiers. "Run away. Hurry!", he shouted at them as they escaped, fleeing from the castle and away from the capital to a different town. The people of Alvaron were now living in harsh systems under the military control. Their tasks were increased, not having enough food and water and always being mistreated. The reason for the coup was still unknown to the people. The siblings came to the town of Seren. They were both tired and hungry. "Brother, I can't walk anymore", cried Serina Alvaron. Her brother, Jake Alvaron encouraged her to bear with him just a little more because they were almost near a shelter which was ahead of them.

They took refuge in the abandoned hut in the outskirts of the town. Jake, who was still only thirteen and his sister ten were to live on their own for the first time in the outside world. Jake would usually go to the town and help some workers with their work so as to get paid for him to get a meal for himself and his sister. The military force led by Commander Mattan Shadow now was in pursuit of the last surviving royal siblings when word got to him that their bodies were not found and had escaped.

One day, when Jake was helping a blacksmith at his smith shop, he heard some men talking about a ransom to be given to anyone who is to bring the royal siblings to him whether dead or alive. This news was not made known in the capital. It was to prevent any rebellion against the military to claim back the kingdom.

Upon realising that they were still in danger, Jake decided to run away with his sister that very night. After his work, he went to the hut and told Serina that they were going to leave because of what he heard in the town today. Serina agreed with her brother after hearing him out. 

So in the evening, they packed up their little belongings and set off to a different destination. Whiles on their way, they ran into some bandits who were after them already. Jake and Serina got scared because one of the bandits noticed them and shouted out to his brothers. "Its them. The royal siblings!" That was the name they were being known for among the bandits and bounty hunters. Jake and Serina ran as fast as they could whiles the bandits chased them on horse back. They caught up to them in no time and were surrounded.

Now surrounded and having nowhere to go, Jake hugged his sister tightly and closed his eyes preparing for what is to come next. After a while without anything happening, he opened his eyes and found that the bandits were lying on the ground unconcious. Jake raised his head and saw a huge figure, that of a man staring down at him. "Is that you Jake and Serina?", the man asked getting closer to them. "It is you!", he exclaimed. He was one of the military force and very close friend to the king. He was called "The Bount" by his coramrades but his real name was Gallen Withmen. He told Jake and Serina not to be afraid for he wasn't there to capture them, rather he has been searching for them for very long to keep them safe.

The siblings were a little at ease and now followed Gallen to a different town. Finally, they arrived in the kingdom of Isle after travelling for two weeks on horse back. They rented a room in an inn, where they stayed for five days and left for the mountains to stay there in a small cottage deep within them. With the siblings now safe in the mountains, they began their new life with Gallen who was now teaching them how to defend themselves and survive on their own.

Gallen being a former member of the military force trained the siblings as if they were new recruits in the army. At first, he was a little hesitant about it but seeing the determination in their eyes, he reconsidered. "Why are you both so eager to get stronger? " Gallen asked. "Isn't it obvious, to take back the kingdom from Mattan and his men!" Jake said angrily. Gallen warned him not to be consumed by rage or he will end up just like the man he want to take down so badly.

They continued to train day and night, climbing cliffs, hunting wild animals and combating with Gallen. He thought them everything he knew about survival in the world. Jake and Serina were now capable and of age to fend for themselves under any circumstance. Everthing was going on so well until one day, the unexpected happened. Serina was in the forest collecting strawberry and some other fruits for lunch when suddenly an arrow from nowhere flew pass her. She was alarmed and got ready to make a run for it but suddenly changed her mind and went to hide by one of the trees.

She was curious as to know who shoot it when she saw five military men coming towards her direction. The men were looking for her as to where she had gone. Serina climbed the tree and waited until one of them was right under it and jumped on him sitting on his neck. She twisted his head in the process and killed him. The other men hearing the struggle in the trees rushed over saw their man down with Serina standing beside him. Serina realising that she can't fight them off made a run for it deep into the forest with the men after her.

She ran until finally, she reached the cottage panting. Jake and Gallen asked her why she was in such a rush. She related everything that had occurred in the forest to them. Both Jake and Gallen were surprised about how they were found there in the mountains. They all went inside to get ready to leave immediately. After they were done packing, they set into motion to escape when to their amazement, they were now surrounded by ten soldiers. "It seems they called for backup", Serina said.


End file.
